


double bed

by gogyuma



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogyuma/pseuds/gogyuma
Summary: Sunggyu wakes up for the first time in a long while beside someone in his bed, but he isn't sure how he should feel about that person being Nam Woohyun.Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/144469682685/persons-a-and-b-are-not-together-yet-a-had-a





	double bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry into Bloom in Gyu Book II on AFF! There are lots of good pics from the event, so go and read them! (:

 

            Sunggyu woke up on his stomach and with a pounding headache, the sunlight creeping through the crack in the curtains making it hard to fall back asleep, even though he wanted nothing more than to do so. Sunggyu let out a groan and turned to his side, when he was met with the face of someone familiar. His sleepy mind took a few moments to register who the face which was inches away belonged to.

 

_Nam Woohyun._

Sunggyu’s eyes widened (as much as they could, anyway) as he started poking the other in the shoulder. Sure, they were best friends, but it’s still kind of weird to wake up to your shirtless best friend sleeping (peacefully) beside you, without a care in the world.

 

            _Wait, shirtless?_

 

            Sunggyu quickly checked his own attire, but with a sigh of relief noticed that he was still wearing what he remembered wearing last night. However, the panic came back after glancing at Woohyun who had only grunted in response to his poking, and so Sunggyu started smacking him on the arm.

 

            “Mom… five more minutes…”

 

            _What is he, a high school student?_

“Yah, Nam Woohyun, wake up!” At the shout of his name, Woohyun slowly opened his bleary eyes.

 

            “Oh, Sunggyu.” Woohyun stretched while still laying down, seemingly without a care in the world. “Good morning.” Sunggyu tried not to focus on the other’s flexing muscles and his husky morning voice—

 

            “Why are you so calm when you just woke up in someone else’s bed?”

 

            “Maybe because I wasn't the one that was shit-faced drunk yesterday, and I actually remember what happened?” Woohyun then smirked, eyeing the blush on Sunggyu’s face. “What do _you_ think happened last night?” That comment got him a pillow in his face, but Woohyun didn’t regret it because he got to see Sunggyu scurry off into the bathroom, clearly embarrassed.

 

——

 

            “So, what actually happened last night?” Sunggyu sat at the barstool at the island in his kitchen, chin propped up on his hands as he watched Woohyun cook breakfast for the two of them.

 

            “Well, last night you called me, at like, 11,” Woohyun started, while flipping an egg over. “and you were already a bit tipsy, but you wanted me to come drink with you because you were “lonely”.” Woohyun turned around to make air quotes at Sunggyu.

 

            “Yeah I remember…” Sunggyu pouted, “but how did the both of us end up in my bed? And… why were you… shirtless?” Sunggyu’s voice got quieter at the end. Woohyun chuckled in response. “You better have not been taking advantage of me.” He added as an afterthought.

 

            “Well someone,” Woohyun turned around again to give Sunggyu a pointed look, “drank more than he could actually hold and so I had to take you home and make sure you didn’t somehow hurt yourself in your drunken stupor.” Woohyun plated the eggs he made before turning and leaning close to Sunggyu. “As for me being shirtless… well, that’s because you’re a touchy drunk.”

 

            “W-what?” Sunggyu covered his face in embarrassment, but Woohyun could see the tips of his ears getting red, and some mumbling along the lines of “I can’t believe I did that…”

 

            “I’m kidding, Sunggyu.” Woohyun laughed heartily as he took the English muffins from the toaster and laid them on the plates along with some bacon that he had fried. “You insisted on being too cold and wouldn’t stop whining until I turned off the air conditioner even though it’s like the middle of the summer.”

 

            Sunggyu nodded in understanding, though his cheeks were still flushed. He knew that Woohyun couldn’t sleep if he was too warm, something that he had learned after countless conversations they had over coffee, beer, and anything, really.

 

            Sunggyu felt for a very short moment disappointment that nothing had happened between them, but he willed that feeling away in a flash, opting instead to watch as Woohyun put the eggs on top of the English muffin halves, pouring hollandaise sauce on top. It was at times like these that Sunggyu knew that having a chef as a best friend was a good thing.

 

            “What, are you dazzled at the image of me cooking?”

 

            Sunggyu didn’t realize that he had been staring at Woohyun in some sort of daze, a warm feeling in his chest. He willed it away before ignoring Woohyun and taking a seat at the kitchen table. “No, I’m just hungry. Now hurry up.”

 

            What Sunggyu didn’t know, however, was that there was a conversation that happened between the two of them that Woohyun would rather avoid mentioning.

 

——

 

            Woohyun left shortly after breakfast as he had business to attend to, which left Sunggyu sitting laying on his bed alone with his thoughts on what had happened last night.

 

            The night before, Sunggyu had been lying on his bed, very much like now, and feeling extremely lonely. His apartment used to be a lively and bright space, with laughter being a common sound echoing throughout the rooms. Then, everything changed when Sunggyu and his boyfriend broke up. Now don’t get him wrong, they had an amicable breakup, and they have remained friends even up until now. But when you were so used to coming home to someone waiting for you, waking up within the warm embrace of someone else, and having your home filled with bubbly laughter, suddenly living alone again can make you feel quite lonely.

 

            It also didn’t help that Sunggyu had decided to keep the double bed the two had bought. It was more comfortable and he was too lazy to sell it anyway. _It was just easier this way,_ Sunggyu kept telling himself. Sunggyu refused to admit to even himself that waking up next to someone again (even though it was Woohyun) made him felt just a little bit less lonely.

 

            Sunggyu had actually met Woohyun through his ex. Sunggyu is a well-known food critic, while Dongwoo, his ex-boyfriend, does business with restaurants here and there. He was introduced to Woohyun 3 years ago when Dongwoo introduced Sunggyu to the restaurant that Woohyun was the head chef at, claiming that the food there would top all the ones Sunggyu had been to. Now, Dongwoo was quite right about that, and Sunggyu and Woohyun hit it off really well after he went to the other’s restaurant a couple of more times after their initial meeting, growing quite close after just a month of knowing each other.

 

            And so when Sunggyu was feeling extra lonely just lying on his bed yesterday night, his first instinct was to call Woohyun (who had grown to be his best friend) out so they could have a drink and chill; anything to get rid of the loneliness making his chest feel stuffy.

 

——

 

            It was an early Friday evening and Sunggyu was bored (and of course, _lonely_ ), so he reached over to the nightstand for his phone from where he was laying listlessly in bed, pressing number 1 on his speed dial. Sunggyu didn’t know why, but he was nervously playing with the hem of his shirt as he waited for the other to answer.

 

            “Hey Sunggyu, what’s up?” Woohyun’s voice finally came through the phone. However, Sunggyu noticed that it seemed like Woohyun’s was distracted. Nonetheless, that didn’t change his mind.

 

            “Woohyun! I was just wondering, since it’s Friday, if you would, um, like to hang out?”

 

            “Oh..” Woohyun began, and Sunggyu didn’t have a good feeling about this, “I’m sorry, I can’t today.”

 

            “Oh, why?” Sunggyu asked nonchalantly as he tried to keep himself from sounding too curious.

 

            “Well,” Woohyun let out a sigh, “my mom’s been bothering me to just find someone, but I guess she’s finally run out of patience because she set up a blind date for me tonight.”

 

            Sunggyu was silent for just a slight moment before he answered, “O-oh… then I won’t bother you, maybe next time…”

 

            “Wait, Sunggyu!” Woohyun exclaimed before Sunggyu could hang up, “I can skip it, and just hang out with you, if you’d like?”

 

            “It’s okay, Woohyun. I wouldn’t want you to disappoint your mom. Have fun on your date!” Sunggyu tried to force himself to sound as enthusiastic as possible, then hanging up promptly before Woohyun could reply.

            Sunggyu tried not to think of Woohyun, as charming as he is, wooing some random woman while they shared a romantic dinner date. He could feel an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and an ache in his heart as he clutched at his shirt. _What was this feeling?_

 

——

 

            Sunggyu once again lay on the double bed in his room, feeling more confused than ever before. Suddenly getting an idea, he reached for his phone to make a call. He pressed on speed dial #2 before holding his phone nervously to his ear. The other picked up after just one ring.

 

            “Hey Sunggyu!” Dongwoo didn’t seem to be surprised that Sunggyu had called him at all. “What’s up?”

 

            “Hey, do you have time to meet up? I need to talk to you.”

 

            Dongwoo chuckled in response, “Of course, our old place?”

 

            “See you there.”

 

——

 

            Sunggyu sat in the café he and Dongwoo used to frequent back when they were dating, impatiently waiting for the other’s arrival. You might say that Sunggyu was crazy for talking to his ex again, but the two had maintained their friendship after the breakup. It felt like Sunggyu had a million things to say to the other, and he wanted to get the thoughts off of his chest. He’d usually go to Woohyun, but considering who his current predicament revolved around…

 

            After about 5 minutes of waiting, the wind chimes at the door rang, and Dongwoo burst in, still as happy and bubbly as ever as he took at seat across from Sunggyu.

 

            “Hey Sunggyu, it’s nice to see you.” Dongwoo was still smiling, and Sunggyu felt himself relax under the other’s warm gaze.

 

            “It’s nice to see you too.” Sunggyu was telling the truth too. He was happy to see that there was no awkwardness between them all. However, the nervousness he was harbouring didn’t seem to disappear at that revelation.

 

            “Let me guess, something’s up with you and Woohyun?”

 

            Sunggyu’s eyes widened, “How did you know I wanted to have a talk about him?”

 

            “Well, let’s see,” Dongwoo leaned back comfortably in his seat, “he’s your best friend so you usually go to him whenever you need advice, but since you reached out to me this time, I’m assuming this is about him?”

 

            “Still as sharp as ever I see.” Sunggyu retorted with a pout.

 

            “So, what did he do this time?”

 

            “He didn’t do anything, it’s all me…”

 

            “You’re gonna need to tell me more than that, Sunggyu.” Dongwoo said with a chuckle. “Though I think I know you well enough to know what you’re thinking.”

 

            “If you already know what I’m thinking and what I want to say, then what’s the point of saying it?” Sunggyu huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked away from the other.

 

            “You need to say it out loud, Sunggyu. It doesn’t do you any good to keep everything to yourself. Besides, didn’t you call me out here to talk?” Sunggyu nodded reluctantly. “So? Talk.”

 

            “I called him to ask to hang out today but he said he’s going on a blind date…”

 

            “And…?” Dongwoo drew out the syllable, eager to know what happened.

 

            “I don’t know, I felt… weird.” Sunggyu took Dongwoo’s raised eyebrow as a sign to elaborate and sighed, “Okay fine, maybe I was… jealous?” Dongwoo kept the same expression, his gaze stern, and Sunggyu gave in.

 

            “Okay fine! I guess I really was jealous!”

 

            “I knew it,” were the only three words that Dongwoo gave in response.

 

            “Well if you knew then why did you make me say it—“

 

            “No, Sunggyu. I meant I knew you were in love with Woohyun.” Dongwoo stared Sunggyu straight in the eye, “Even from back when we were dating.”

 

            “W-what?” Sunggyu sputtered, “I’m was not in love with Woohyun, and I’m not in love with him now! I’m just jealous because I wanted him to hang out with me!”

 

            “Relax Sunggyu. I’m not accusing you of anything.” Dongwoo’s gaze softened. “I just had a feeling, you know? It was part of the reason why I asked for a break-up. But you know, no hard feelings, okay?”

           

            Sunggyu simply nodded in reply, a small smile on his face as a way of thanking Dongwoo for being so understanding. It was probably one of the big reasons why their breakup went so smoothly, and why they could stay friends until now. The two sat with their drinks in silence for a few long moments before Dongwoo spoke up again.

 

            “So what are you going to do now?”

 

            “Nothing.” Sunggyu stared sadly at his drink.

 

            “What, why?”

 

            “Dongwoo, there’s something I have to tell you.” Sunggyu began after a short pause. “A year after I met Woohyun, I found out through… an _incident_ … that Woohyun liked me. As in, he _like liked_ me. Heck, he was probably in love with me.” Sunggyu couldn’t look into the other’s eyes, as he felt he was betraying Dongwoo through what had happened. “I just acted like I didn’t know, like nothing happened, because I was dating _you_ at the time. So we never really did end up talking about it. Besides, he deserves someone better than me, since I must have hurt him a lot all these years.”

 

            Sunggyu didn’t realize that he was tearing up until he felt a teardrop running down his cheek. Dongwoo reached over and placed his warm hand over Sunggyu’s shaking one, but when Sunggyu looked up he was met with an angry glare.

 

            “I can’t believe it.” Dongwoo muttered, and Sunggyu immediately grabbed the other’s hand in a panic.

 

            “I’m sorry—“

 

            “I can’t believe he confessed to you and YOU DIDN’T REALIZE YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH HIM.”

 

            “— wait what? Hey! He never even confessed to me directly! Besides, I bet he doesn’t like me anymore, since that was a long while ago.”

 

            “Sunggyu, I know we’re not dating anymore but I still want you to be happy.” Sunggyu looked up as Dongwoo gave him a warm smile. “And I think you’re happiest with Woohyun. So you need to go talk to him.”

 

            “…I’ll think about it.”

 

            “Good.”

 

——

 

            You see, Sunggyu was the type of person that would usually overthink and worry about many things, which is exactly what he did after getting home from his meeting with Dongwoo. (He wasn’t lying to Dongwoo after all, he did end up _thinking.)_ Back when the two were dating, Dongwoo was the one that pulled Sunggyu out from his thoughts before he spiralled too deeply into them. However, now that Sunggyu lived alone again, there was no one to save him from drowning in his thoughts.

 

            The more Sunggyu thought about it, the more he convinced himself that being together with Woohyun wouldn’t do either of them any good. That night as he lay in his (double) bed, Sunggyu decided to ignore the source of his conflicting feelings —the one and only  Nam Woohyun. He reasoned that if he avoided Woohyun, then these feelings he had for him would eventually go away. Of course this was a bad idea; I mean who in their right mind would avoid their best friend? But Sunggyu’s mind was so clouded with sad thoughts that he couldn’t think straight.

 

——

 

            One Saturday morning, Sunggyu woke up to a text from Nam Woohyun. Their texting had become sparse, since Sunggyu started not replying to the other’s texts, or simply replying with one word answers. The other probably noticed that something was up.

 

            _[From Woohyun: “Did you change the passcode for your door?”]_

Sunggyu ignored it and buried his face back into his pillow as he tried to ignore the incessant ringing of the doorbell. His phone chimed again five minutes later.

_[From Woohyun: “Open the door Sunggyu, I know you’re in there. It’s Saturday morning and you’re never even out of bed until the afternoon.”]_

Sunggyu groaned, raking his half-awake mind for a believable excuse.

 

            _[To Woohyun: “Doctor’s appointment. It’s going to be a while. Sorry.”]_

 

Sunggyu then relaxed and fell back asleep when he didn’t receive a reply from Woohyun, thinking that the other had given up and accepted his excuse.

 

            Sunggyu was wrong.

 

— —

 

            Like Woohyun had predicted, Sunggyu eventually rolled out of bed at 1PM (not unlike very other Saturday since forever), but realized that he had no food in the house. His stomach was growling too loudly to ignore, so he decided to go to the café across the street from his apartment complex for some brunch. What he didn’t expect, however; was Woohyun falling backwards into his apartment with an indignant _oof_ as soon as Sunggyu opened the door.

 

            The two stared wordlessly at each other, Woohyun on his back staring up at Sunggyu, who was looking down at his feet where Woohyun was. After a moment, Woohyun quickly got up and dusted himself off before quickly shuffling a few steps into the apartment and shutting the door behind him.

 

            “Um,” Sunggyu started, "I need to go get some food…” He didn’t know what else to say.

 

            “Great!” Woohyun replied with a (forced) grin, “We can go together, let’s go!” It was obvious that he was hurt because Sunggyu had lied to him. He grabbed Sunggyu’s wrist and tried to tug him out the door. Sunggyu, however, tried to resist.

 

            “On second thought, I’ll survive.” Sunggyu tried to wrench his arm away from Woohyun’s grip, but the fact that Woohyun actually went to the gym almost everyday was evident as his grip remained vice-like.

 

            Sunggyu winced as Woohyun’s grip became tighter and more desperate, “W-Woohyun, you're hurting me, stop!” Woohyun immediately let go of Sunggyu’s wrist with a guilty face.

 

            “You’ve been avoiding me, Sunggyu.” Woohyun stated, as the guilt that was on his face morphed into one of hurt. “And don’t even try to deny it!” He added when Sunggyu opened his mouth to try and do just that. Woohyun took Sunggyu hand in his, gently this time, before leading him to sit on the couch in Sunggyu's cozy little living room.

 

            “I just want to know why.” Woohyun spoke softly as he took a seat beside Sunggyu, thumb rubbing circles into the back of Sunggyu’s hand. Sunggyu almost forgot to reply, quietly revelling in the soothing feeling. Or perhaps he didn’t want to.

 

            “I’ve just been busy.” Sunggyu ended up lying. Sunggyu knew he just missed one of the only chances he had to be frank with Woohyun and just tell him how he felt, but he really could not bring himself to say the truth.

 

            “You could have just told me that.” It was a lame excuse and Woohyun definitely knew Sunggyu enough to know when the other didn’t want to be pressured into saying anything, so he decided not to press the issue any further.

 

            “Yeah, I know.” Sunggyu closed his eyes, voice coming out as a whisper. “I’m sorry.”

 

            “It’s okay.” Woohyun pulled Sunggyu into a warm hug. “Now, let’s get something to eat!”

 

            Apparently, avoiding and ignoring Woohyun wasn’t going to do the trick. The two were like magnets — they would always find a way back to each other in the end.

 

——

            Sunggyu and Woohyun ended up at a naengmyeon place down the road from Sunggyu’s place, a restaurant the two actually frequented (together), so much that the owner recognized them.

 

            Sunggyu was chewing quietly at his noodles with Woohyun spoke up, “So, how are you?”

 

            Sunggyu looked up and gave Woohyun a quizzical look. “What do you mean? I’m fine.”

 

            “No, I mean, like…” Woohyun tried to find the right words, “… about what we talked about that night you got drunk.” Woohyun paused once again, hesitant to finish his sentence, “The breakup.”

 

            “O-oh.” Sunggyu fidgeted with the chopsticks in his hands. “I’m better now. Thanks for asking.”

 

            “Oh, that's good.” The two of them ate in silence before Woohyun couldn’t fight down his curiosity anymore. “Do you remember anything more from what happened that night?”

 

            “No. Why?”

 

            “No reason. I was just curious.”

Sunggyu narrowed his eyes at Woohyun. “You’re lying. Are you hiding something from me?”

 

            “What? No! I told you everything!” Woohyun smirked, “I just wanted to see if you remembered how embarrassing you were, acting like a small child.” At that, Sunggyu almost threw his chopsticks at the other, deciding at the last moment that he didn’t need to “act like a small child" and give Woohyun another reason to tease him. Sunggyu quickly resumed eating, trying to hide the red in his cheeks. But because his head was down, he missed the uneasy smile on Woohyun’s face.

 

——

 

            What really happened that night:

_“Woohyun, I’m cold.”_

            _Woohyun looked over to Sunggyu, who was curled up in a fetal position on one side of his large double bed. He walked over and draped blankets over the other, lightly patting Sunggyu on the head._

_“Better?”_

_“No. I’m still cold. Turn off the air conditioner.” Woohyun could tell that something was bothering Sunggyu, since he could see the sadness in his eyes, despite the red cheeks and pouty lips telling him that the older one was drunk. So he did as Sunggyu asked, and went to turn off the air conditioner in the room. However, Woohyun could immediately feel the rise in temperature of the room, so he discarded his shirt onto Sunggyu’s desk chair before making his way to the other._

_“What’s the matter, hm?” Woohyun asked as he slipped underneath the covers next to Sunggyu. Woohyun hesitantly reached out to rest a gentle hand on Sunggyu’s warm cheek._

_“I’m lonely,” Sunggyu mumbled, “and it sucks.”_

_“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Woohyun said softly as he ran his fingers through the other’s hair. “Is there anything I can do to help?”_

_Sunggyu only stared at Woohyun silently in response for a few long moments before boldly moving closer to Woohyun, leaving only a breath’s distance between their faces. “Help me feel less lonely.”_

_“Sunggyu…”_

_“Please…” Sunggyu all but whimpered as he closed the distance between them. Woohyun’s first reaction was the kiss back, because this was what he wanted for a long while already. But as soon as their mouths opened and Woohyun got a taste of the alcohol Sunggyu had consumed earlier, he pulled back frantically, eyes wide._

_“Sunggyu—“ Woohyun started, ready to give an excuse,_ any excuse _, but he became silent when he heard a snore from the other man. He wiped the tears from Sunggyu’s face with a sad smile, dropping a kiss lightly on his forehead, “If only I could be the one that makes you happy…”_

_——_

 

            It was another Friday evening, and Sunggyu was just sprawled out on the couch, hand deep in his bag of honey butter chips and an evening drama airing on TV. It was just like any other monotonous Friday evening, which seemed to be more common in Sunggyu’s life lately. That is, until he heard the telltale beeping of someone inputting the passcode into his door lock. Sunggyu sighed, already regretting telling Woohyun what he changed the passcode to. He was all ready for another lonely night alone.

 

            “What do you want, Woohyun?” Sunggyu called out from the couch.

 

            “How’d you know it was me?” Woohyun turned the corner and appeared with bags of snacks and drinks in his hands.

 

            “You’re the only one who knows the passcode to my place…” Sunggyu said embarrassedly, hoping that Woohyun didn’t notice his flustered tone.

 

            “Wow, not even Dongwoo?”

 

            “No, I changed it after he left…”

 

            Well. That made the atmosphere turn awkward.

 

            “Anyway!” Woohyun broke the silence with his usual bright smile, “I brought snacks and drinks! Thought maybe we could have a movie night in? We haven’t hung out in a while.”

 

            “Why are you dressed so nicely for a movie night in?” Sunggyu didn’t notice earlier, but now he took note of how Woohyun was dressed in a blazer and nice pants.

 

            “I’m trying to impress you, is it working?”

 

            At that, Sunggyu only laughed threw a pillow at the other, “No, stop joking around.”

 

            “Can’t lie to you, can I? Anyway, my mom had another blind date set up for me tonight, since the last one didn’t work out…”

 

            “Isn’t,” Sunggyu checked the clock on his living room wall, “7PM an unusually early time to end a date?”

 

            “Yeah, well, this one didn’t work out either.”

 

            Sunggyu left it at that, as it seemed Woohyun was uncomfortable with talking about why. He simply scooted over to one end of the couch as Woohyun collapsed on the other, emptying out the contents of his plastic bags onto the coffee table. Sunggyu bit his bottom lip as a smile threatened appear on his face, because he noticed that Woohyun had bought all his favourite drinks and snacks.

 

 

——

 

           

            Sunggyu and Woohyun sat in silence for the duration of the movie, save for the sounds coming from the movie on TV (Woohyun wanted to watch Furious 7) and the occasionally crunching of chips and gulping of drinks. However, Sunggyu could tell that the other wanted to say something because he kept shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

 

            As the credits rolled on screen, Sunggyu took a deep breath and turned to Woohyun, “Is there something you wanted to say to me?”

 

            “No,” Woohyun replied. A pause. “Actually, yes. Yes I do.”

 

            Sunggyu turned off the TV so there’d be no distractions, and shifted so that he was facing Woohyun, “Okay, what is it?”

 

            “First… is there something _you_ wanted to say to _me_?”

 

            “What?” Sunggyu was caught off guard. “ _No._ ”

 

            Woohyun narrowed his eyes, “Sunggyu, do you like me?”

 

            “Yes, I like you as a friend, now your turn—” Sunggyu was cut off as Woohyun suddenly lunged forward, arms trapping Sunggyu to the couch.

 

            “No, Sunggyu. I mean, are you in love with me?” Woohyun’s voice suddenly quieted. “You already know I’m in love with you.”

 

            “W-wait,” Sunggyu suddenly said, eyes wide. “Still?”

 

            “Sunggyu, I never stopped, and I never will.” Woohyun smiled softly. “I’m dressed nicely because I was at another blind date my mom set up for me. I left early though, once I realized that not once did I pay attention to what the woman was saying, since the only thing that was on my mind was you. I was wondering about what you could be doing at that moment, and then I realized that the only place I wanted to be tonight was by your side. So here I am!”

 

            “Shit, Woohyun, I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve you at all,” Sunggyu managed to utter out, eyes looking everywhere but at the man looking concerned in front of him, tears threatening to fall.

 

            “What?” Woohyun cupped Sunggyu’s cheek and turned his head so that he could look him in the eye. “Why would you say that?”

 

            “Woohyun, I just want you to be happy, and—“

 

            “What if you make me happy?” Woohyun cut the other off.

 

            “I’m not going to make you happy, Woohyun. I’ve hurt you so much already.”

 

            “Shouldn’t I be the one that decides what makes me happy?” Woohyun dropped a soft kiss onto Sunggyu’s lips, “Besides, love is always going to hurt. You just have to find the one worth hurting for.”

 

            “I don’t want you to miss all the things that someone else can give you…” Sunggyu whispered, although he was already hesitantly moving back to kiss Woohyun again.

 

            “I don’t want to miss all the things that _you_ can give me, Kim Sunggyu,” Woohyun broke the kiss and said in response, before diving back in again. The two kissed for a while, slow and soft, and to Sunggyu, it felt like everything in the world just fell perfectly into place.

 

            “Is it really okay?” Sunggyu asked as they pulled apart, foreheads still touching. “Is being with me really okay?”

 

            “It’s more than okay,” Woohyun replied, “it’s perfect.” The two basked in the warm glow of their new relationship for a while more in silence, foreheads touching and wrapped in each other’s arms, before Sunggyu spoke up again.

 

            “I guess I don’t have to sell my bed anymore, huh?”

 

            “Are you asking me to move in with you already? Moving quite quickly, aren’t we?”

 

            “Will you just shut up and let me kiss you again, please.”

 

——

 

extra:

 

            Sunggyu woke up well rested the next morning (actually, afternoon), and tried to stretch. Well, _tried_ is the key word here. There were muscular arms basically wrapped tightly around him, restricting any movement, but Sunggyu didn’t mind. In fact, he liked it. Not that he’d ever admit that to Woohyun out loud. Instead of stretching, Sunggyu buried his face into the crook of Woohyun’s neck, breathing in the scent that was distinctly and uniquely _Woohyun_ , a scent that never failed to make a warm feeling of content wash over him.

 

_I’m happy._

 

 

 


End file.
